World War 4
''World War 4, ''also known as the Imperium Incursion, was a gigantic war that took place on the between the Grand Venic Imperium (GVI) and a coalition consisting of most of the world’s other nations that formed specifically for this war. Causation Tension had been building up between the GVI and most of the world's other nations for months. While the nations in the coalition each had their respective reasons for war with GVI, the overall cause was GVI's persistent territorial aggression, where multiple towns and nations were threatened and/or forced out by gunboat diplomacy from GVI's allegedly rightful land. There were also several indicators that the GVI was planning to take over all of Asia and eventually control the entire world. The GVI’s perceived arrogance when negotiating with the other nations of the server also led to rising tensions. Meanwhile, members of the GVI felt that they were being treated poorly by the rest of the world for no apparent reason. Verbal harassment against GVI members was widespread in the server's chat and discord in the weeks leading up to the war, and the server's staff were doing little about it. Shushino, the Emperor of the GVI, had felt that enough was enough and that the GVI should not sit back and take the hate but rather fight back through non-verbal means. Shushino also believed that war was inevitable and it was only a matter of who declared first. Events 1st - 2nd August After realizing that their primary target, the North Federation, had war neutrality enabled, the GVI settled on targeting Knossos. The GVI declared war on Knossos at 4 a.m. EST on the 1st of August, under the mistaken belief that the enemy faction would be obliged to give battle exactly after the 24-hour grace period has ended, a time obviously inconvenient for many Knossos players (Server rules only stipulated that actual battles could begin after 24 hours; claiming an enemy town's territory also required at least 2 members of said town to be online at the same time). At 12 p.m. EST on the 2nd of August, the Coalition nations of North Federation, Roma, Toto, ASU, Finland, and USSK declared war against the GVI. Battle of Evangelion On 2 Aug 2019, a short battle took place in the Knossos Republic town of Evangelion involving a few players from the Coalition nations defending against a small group of invading GVI players armed with Tesla Shotguns. The GVI won this battle and occupied the Japanese sector of Evangelion. By this point, all nation leaders from the Coalition had declared war against Shushino and the GVI. This battle was criticized by the server community for the vastly disproportionate use of Tesla Shotguns (from CrackShot), leading to Tesla Shotguns and several other CrackShot weapons being significantly nerfed directly after this battle. Since the GVI had been stockpiling Tesla Shotguns in preparation for war, they saw the nerf of their most-used weapon as the admins deliberately giving the Coalition the upper edge in following battles. On the other hand, some Coalition members considered such complaints unfounded as the lack of balance regarding certain weapons, among many other issues regarding the server, had already been voiced by the community for some time, yet were put on the back burner by admins. Moreover, several factions within the Coalition had also been stockpiling Tesla Shotguns in anticipation of the conflict. 3rd August The primary battles that determined the outcome of the war took place on 3 Aug 2019 in the Imperial City, the capital of the GVI. A small skirmish also took place in Nova Amnem, a GVI town, on the same day. Several important GVI players failed to show up for this battle due to personal reasons. Regardless, the GVI was vastly outnumbered by the Coalition. The Coalition invaded the city on four fronts: one from the western Indian coast, one from central India, and another two from the central and western Himalayas. The four fronts converged in the Imperial City's urban center. The GVI forces failed to overcome the Coalition and the city was lost. Battle of Castle Anthrax Immediately after the grace period ended, Anglo-Finnish forces supported by several other Coalition members conducted an amphibious landing from an offshore base, claiming an outpost on a small island at the tip of the southern shore of Anthrax Bay (Gulf of Kutch). As the GVI thought the Coalition would launch their main attack from the ASU Everest enclave and other Coalition bases in the north, Imperium forces were unable to prevent the Coalition from securing their initial foothold. The GVI’s attempt to dislodge the beachhead was thwarted as more Coalition forces arrived, turning what was originally the Anglo-Finnish front into the primary theatre of the war. During the ensuing stalemate, a small Coalition detachment swam across the bay and captured a strip of the northern shore before the GVI was able to respond. The largest proper battle of the war thus ensued around the main areas of the Castle Anthrax compound. While both sides were roughly equivalent in armament and coordination, overwhelming Coalition numbers along with initial GVI intelligence errors decisively tilted the balance of power towards the former. As the battle progressed, the GVI were increasingly unable to halt the Coalition advance, nor attrite the Coalition as it originally planned. Individual GVI members launched several counterattacks from the north in attempts to divert the Coalition’s easterly advance towards the Pyramid, yet all such efforts were thwarted. This battle is notable in that it marked the de facto end of the GVI’s war-making capability, being the first major GVI military defeat since the nation's formation. Castle Anthrax, being the site of the first instance of GVI aggression, was returned to ASU control after being forcibly sold to the GVI under gunboat diplomacy several months ago. The Battle of Castle Anthrax Battle of the Pyramid Following the Battle of Castle Anthrax—more than an hour and a half after the initial landing—the victorious Coalition forces advanced towards the western side of the massive pyramid dubbed the ‘''Capital of the World''’ by GVI members. A Roman detachment, advancing from the GVI’s southern border, arrived at the central section of the Pyramid and began warflagging territory, joining the main southwest Coalition front. While there was still significant fighting, the GVI was unable to hinder the Coalition’s advance. The opening of the Himalayan fronts resulted in even more lopsided numbers, made worse by the GVI town Nova Amnem surrendering as Coalition forces were about to reach the northern section of the pyramid. Moreover, armor breakage became a problem for several GVI fighters during this stage of the war. Due to these factors, the pyramid was captured by the Coalition in less than half an hour, despite the structure occupying a similar footprint to the previously captured lands during the Battle of Castle Anthrax. Once a monument to the GVI’s powerful industry and might, the pyramid became the first major GVI building to fall into Coalition hands. Battle of the Himalayas While the battle for the Pyramid was going down, the majority of players fighting. A band of players consisting of Funfact, Apples, MrClean, and other North Federation majority along with a few other nation players. They noticed a weakness and a quick way into their capital by the North. Though this was a risky move, the south was not very strategic given that just to the west the Pyramid battle persists, giving only a plains to protect the southern pushers. As Funfact pushed up to go down from the North more joined noticing the more ease of access due to the protection of the Himalayas. Though once we saw the capital with our eyes past the Himalayas, the real battle began, the once quiet and eerie presence of the capital being empty whilst everyone fought at the Pyramid soon became full of blood and war. Fortunately after the rest of the Coalition noticed our goal we were aided and we made it to their capital. Shushino along with his crews demise was their weakness of size of claim and covering and protecting it all, which was meant to save their empire. He could not hold the Himalayan front, nor the Pyramid battle. Eventually leading us to his Capital. Fall of the Imperium By the time both Coalition fronts converged at the outskirts of the Imperial City itself, GVI resistance had all but ceased. Coalition fighters were entering the city’s main square in large numbers to celebrate the GVI’s impending dissolution as chunks very near the city’s homeblock were now being warflagged. In an act of desperation, Shushino disabled PvP, and act that directly violated MCPE’s war rules, in an attempt to negotiate a ceasefire or a conditional surrender. However, this was summarily rejected by the Coalition as per previous internal agreements, hence sealing the GVI’s fate. Just prior to quitting the server, Shushino made a short speech claiming "...a moral victory" for GVI on account of having encouraged the rest of the server to unite against a common enemy, providing a much-needed source of entertainment for the Coalition following hours of battle. Both the Imperial City and the GVI were disbanded at approximately 3 pm EST on Aug 3—three hours after the Coalition's declarations of war against the GVI came into effect—and thus ended WW4, the largest and most significant war of the Sixth Era. Results Immediately following the Imperial City's dissolution, a race to loot the fallen city ensued. Occupation of The Imperial City commenced as parts of it were claimed as outposts by various towns of the Coalition. Despite the Coalition's original intentions to destroy every GVI town, many of those towns survived the war, albeit with reduced territories. Nova Amnem, a former GVI town, was forced to unclaim a vast amount of its land as part of post-war demands. With his town and nation gone—and facing an overwhelming amount of hate—Shushino, the emperor of the GVI and the mayor of the Imperial City, along with many of his followers, chose to leave the server entirely. In spite of the GVI's leader and the Coalition's main enemy being gone, tensions still existed between the former GVI members that chose to stay and the rest of the server. Many of these former members were treated with contempt, and some of those that went on to create new towns had their newly created towns claim-blocked. War Participants (List non-exhaustive) *'''bold' indicates nation leader'' (If you have any information or images to add of this event please do) Category:Wars Category:Sixth Era Category:Event